Hospitalizataion is noted to be stressful for many children. Recent research on hospitalized adults suggests that hospitalization stress may vary as a function of individual coping styles, with those adults who are "sensitizers" or who seek additional information aabout hospital procedures and "actively cope" with them faring better than those who are "repressors". This study will assess coping styles in 80 children 6-10 yrs. of age prior to, during and post hospitalization for tonsillectomy/adenoidectomy. The children will be assessed using standardized interviews of coping styles, videotaping of play behavior, monitoring of activity level and heart rate, time lapse videotaping of nightime sleep and urine assays of cortisol, norepinephrine and epinephrine as measures noted to be affected by stress. In addition the children's behaviors and physiology during stressful hospital procedures including blood test, pre-operative injection, pre-anesthesia and recovery will be recorded. Data analyses will be oriented toward describing behavioral and physiological changes that occur pre, during and post hospitalizataion and determining whether the children's responses to hospital stress vary as a function of different coping styles. Different styles of coping may indicate different types of hospital preparation for different children.